The present invention relates to a cleaning composition and, more particularly, to a composition for removal of stains and greasy substances from non-porous surfaces. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a cleaning composition and a product prepared by attaching the cleaning composition to a substrate.
The chemical industry has created a multitude of cleaning agents for use in removal or dissolving various types of stains, be the stains water-based or oil-based. There are special stain removal products for attacking paint stains, food stains, oil and grease stains, etc. They are usually sold in a liquid form. A user either sprays the cleaning agent on the stained surface or pours a small amount of the cleaning compound on a piece of cloth and rubs the stained surface to dissolve and remove the stain.
There also exists a special line of stain removal products for cleaning automobiles, glass surfaces, stainless steel surfaces, kitchen countertops and the like. Similarly to the general cleaners, the special duty cleaners may be sold in bottles ready for spraying or in a liquid form for applying to the surface with a piece of cloth.
One of the most arduous cleaning tasks is removal of dirt and grime from automobile front fenders. Every car owner is well familiar with the difficulty, with which insect remains, tar, xe2x80x9ctraffic film,xe2x80x9d and other similar stains can be removed from the car exterior. Commercially available products require a lot of xe2x80x9celbow greasexe2x80x9d to get such stains out.
The present invention contemplates provision of a xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d cleaning composition and a product prepared by attaching the cleaning composition to a substrate to facilitate fast cleaning of solid non-porous surfaces of a variety of stains, such as grease, crayon, tar, and others. The cleaning composition has a pre-determined amount of solids to facilitate the cleaning process, particularly the process of removing grease, insects and xe2x80x9ctraffic filmxe2x80x9d from cars.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning composition for use on non-porous surfaces for removal of a variety of stains.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a product, wherein the cleaning composition of the present invention is attached to a substrate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cleaning composition that can be used for removal of protein-based, oil-based, water-based and other types of stains.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a cleaning composition that has a pre-determined amount of solids to facilitate cleaning properties of the composition for particularly xe2x80x9cheavyxe2x80x9d stains.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved through a provision of a saturated solution of a cleaning composition, which comprises one or more quaternary ammonium salts, sulfates, chlorides or bromides. More specifically, the cleaning composition comprises a bromide, such as myristyl trimethylammonium bromide and a chloride, such as benzethonium chloride.
The cleaning composition of the instant invention further comprises a chelator, such as for instance edetate sodium and more specifically, tetrasodium salt (tetrasodium edetate) of ethylenediamine tetraacetic acid (EDTA). The preferred embodiment further comprises a dispersant, such as for instance polyvinyl alcohol.
The active ingredients are mixed with a dispersant, such as polyvinyl alcohol. The composition contains a pre-determined amount of solids to make up a viscous substance after the active ingredients are mixed with water to make up 100% by volume. The specific gravity of solution is about 0.995 g/ml.
A tested preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises between about 0.4 to 4.2% by volume of each myristyltrimethylammonium bromide, benzethonium chloride and tetrasodium salt ethylenediamine of tetraacetic acid (EDTA) and between about 0.4 to about 1.0% of polyvinyl alcohol. The active ingredients have between about 1.0% to about 3% of solids, and water is added to make up 100% of volume. The total concentration of the active ingredients before water is added is preferably above 50% so as to make the composition sufficiently viscous and still suitable for easy mixing with water.
A product of the present invention is made by impregnating a flexible porous substrate with a predetermined quantity of the solution to render the substrate wet. The substrate may be a non-woven polyester fabric. The cleaning composition, being a viscous substance, better adheres to the substrate.